Year Without Snow
by Annime Adiect
Summary: Jack has been a guardian for a year now, and more kids believe in him everyday. This is causing his powers to grow rapidly. Sadly, though, he is still a teen with hormones and emotions out of his control. So, between rapidly growing powers he can't control and suddenly become a powerless human, how can he NOT become depressed? I mean, everything's HIS fault, right?
1. Introduction

Annime: I just watching the movie on the first of December and I'm new to the ROTG community on fanfiction, so bear with me on this and help me if you can. The title of this story is based off the title of Selena Gomez's song "Year without Rain." This is the intro by the way.

_**Year Without Snow**_

It's been a year since Jack Frost became a guardian. Being the guardian of fun was as easy as breathing for the boy. He was finally figuring out who he was and what his purpose was on the earth.

But, the boy had done some things he never wanted to look back on. The past 300 years had been rough on him and the world he affected. The cold wasn't a loving thing, after all, and his emotions weren't the most stable. These two things were a violent threat since the boy's powers could be triggered by an outburst.

Luckily, if the guardians already knew, they didn't say anything. Bunny even stopped mentioning the Blizzard of '68 because of this, hoping he wouldn't upset the boy.

The teen's powers were growing stronger, causing the guardians to keep a close eye on Jack. The boy may be 318 years old, but he still will always have the emotions of a teenager.

And teenagers are always prone to becoming depressed.

Annime: Well, that's the intro!


	2. Chapter 1

Annime: This is the first REAL chapter.

_**Chapter 1**_

Jack couldn't help but smile as Baby Tooth snuggled against his cheek. The little creature was sound asleep, and, not wanting to move or wake her, he lay reclined on the couch of North's living room.

The other guardians were somewhere else throughout North's workshop. They were so busy Jack wondered why they bothered to meet up all the time. All they did was work while they were visiting the pole, Warren, or Tooth Palace anyway. Especially Tooth, who always seemed to figure out new routes of lost teeth.

Jack sighed a little while he gave Baby Tooth a little pet.

The teen had been taking a break for the day. He decided this based on the fact that he was supposed to cause a snow storm in Australia the next day. He wanted to be at his best to make sure Bunnymund's continent got a good frosting (the bunny was going to be SOOOOOO MAD).

Luckily for the boy HE didn't have to go by schedule or work EVERY NIGHT. The teen's job fit his personality, it was FUN, and he didn't feel like it was a 'responsibility' (because apparently it became just that when he became a guardian).

Suddenly, the door to the living room smashed open, making Jack hop off the couch. This, in turn, woke up Baby Tooth.

"Hey, Frostbite, when are ya gonna start on that storm already?" Bunny demanded. Jack glared at him for a moment for A: being pushy, and B: scaring him and waking up Baby Tooth who was SUPPOSED to be resting for her nightly rounds.

"I'm starting it tomorrow," he answered after a moment's pause. Bunny rolled his eyes.

"You just want to make everything as cold as possible for me for as long as possible, don't cha?"

"Well, that wasn't really the goal, but it COULD be."

Jack had a tendency to make Australia a little too cold for the giant rabbit. The white haired teen also 'accidently' covered the entrance to his Warren…EVERY time…

"Try not to cause a blizzard for me, would ya? I would at LEAST like to go home after a week."

"Don't worry cotton-tail; a blizzard isn't in their forecast and you should be able to stand it after at least 3 days."

"Got this all planned out, haven't ya, Frostbite?"

"Just doing my job."

"JACK!" a Russian voice yelled.

Jack and Bunny froze for a second. Bunny froze because North's voice was unexpected. Jack hadn't expected it either, but he froze instead to go over the day in his head to see what he could have done to get himself in trouble THIS time…

Nothing- nothing came to mind. He was out all day making snow days, came back and messed with the elves-

Uh-oh.

Jack put his hands behind his back and chuckled nervously as Bunny caught on and gave him a look that asked, 'what did you do THIS time?'

"I gave the elves some coffee earlier… just to see what would happen-," Jack answered the silent question.

"Oh, you're in trouble," Bunny interrupted with no sympathy.

Jack chuckled nervously again. He didn't get into trouble for a lot of things before, but he DID get in trouble for feeding the elves. It was funny because he could freeze them and mess with them all day, but the moment he gave them even a small snack- BOOM- he was in North's office getting a tongue lashing.

"Well, um, gotta go! There's no such thing as early snow and Australia's calling me!" Jack yelled as he raced out of the room. Bunny blinked and hopped into the hallway.

"Oh no, mate, don't even THINK I'm gonna be coverin' for ya!"

But Jack was gone making Bunny heave a sigh.

"BUNNY, WHERE'S JACK?!"

The rabbit in question winced at North's question.

"Why does he always have to ask ME?"

* * *

Jack whooped with laughter as the wind carried him quickly and easily through the sky towards Australia. The white haired boy closed his eyes for a moment to let everything sink in. He hadn't been this happy in 300 years. Finally he had a family, a purpose. Everything was perfect-

But, when Jack opened his eyes he didn't see the sky like he had before. Instead he saw nothing but darkness. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes, actually succeeding in making whatever was wrong go away. The teen was a little shaken, but he tried his best to shrug it off as he focused on getting to Australia.

Once he arrived at Australia he took a deep breath. It had been a few months since he had worked on one of his signature snow storms, so saying Jack was excited was an understatement.

He started out like he always did before- he made some clouds and it started to snow lightly. Then Jack asked the wind if it could start blowing harder. It complied in a snap and Jack chuckled as he watched the affect it had on the people below him. Hats were flying everywhere and giggling children were running along the sidewalks.

Suddenly, he blinked and saw nothing but black once again. He rubbed at his eyes and began blinking over and over again but nothing happened. He tried to control his breathing, but is body kept panicking and his mind wasn't doing so well in that department, either. After what felt like hours, the darkness disappeared, but what Jack saw didn't make him feel any better.

His snow storm had completely changed into a blizzard. He looked around frantically, but he could barely see three feet in front of his face.

'I have to find the eye of the storm and calm myself down,' Jack thought. 'If I keep panicking it's not going to help anything.' Taking a few deep breaths, he worked his way towards the center of the blizzard and examined it.

* * *

"What is he DOING!?" Bunny yelled as he watched the radar showing Australia weather. "He told me he wasn't going to do this, and then he suddenly makes the worst blizzard Australia has ever seen!"

Bunny was right too. It wasn't just any ordinary blizzard. This blizzard COMPLETELY COVERED the continent!

"There are people in the outback that won't be able to handle that kind of storm!" the rabbit added.

"Do you think we show go after him?" Tooth thought aloud.

"There's no way to," North said. "Storm is too strong for my sleigh or portals. Bunny's holes would not get close."

"I can't fly through that blizzard either," Tooth whispered. "There's going to be so many children without presents from the tooth fairy." Sandy nodded at this, forming signs above his head saying he wouldn't be able to do his job that night either.

"Jack has a LOT of explaining to do," Bunnymund declared as he started to pace.

* * *

Jack was panicking, making the blizzard worse. He couldn't help it- he had tried every way he knew how to stop the storm. The boy had even reverted to ask the wind nicely to stop (he was out of ideas). Nothing was working, and there were kids out there getting hurt. He couldn't protect them if he couldn't stop the blizzard, and if he couldn't protect him he failed as a guardian. His panic rose, but he took a deep breath, pushing that out of his mind, and tried to stop the storm once again.

This time he used the method he didn't usually need to use because he almost always had better control than this; he used the method in which he circled around against the wind.

This wasn't an easy task, mind you, and the boy fought long and hard.

"Whoa!" he shouted as he was thrown into the middle of the storm again. Biting his lip, he went back into the storm to try and freeze the clouds, but nothing happened. This didn't work either, making the boy gap and then groan.

"Why, isn't this working?" Jack demanded from himself. "Why can't I stop this blizzard?!"

Anger was now mixing with his panic and worry ate at the teen as well. If he wasn't able to keep control over his emotions soon, he was going to-

Jack had one more idea. He focused his anger, powers, and all the energy he had left on his staff. Doing this he pointed it up against the top of the eye of the storm. At first nothing happened, but after a few moments of focusing, his body started to hurt. This had happened the time when he had fought back all of Pitch's nightmares at once.

Then, a giant blast of blue energy shot up into the clouds, and Jack kept his eyes squeezed shut. Everything seemed to calm, and when the white haired boy finally decided to open his eyes everything was still. The clouds were resigning and the storm was completely over. Stars flew above his head and it was dark, showing it was nighttime.

The teen felt beat as he almost fell from the sky, but he was able to ask the winds to stay in little gusts as he went down closer to the ground. He had to check and see what mess he had made.

* * *

"It just…stopped," North said.

Everyone was looking at the screen of the radar, jaws dropped and eyes wide. One second white clouds covered the whole island of Australia and then the next minute everything was gone. Not even a small cloud touched the country after it was over.

"That's…odd," the tooth fairy spoke finally.

The Sandman raced out of the work shop, obviously going to make sure he could give SOME kids sweet dreams. Tooth watched him and decided to leave as well.

"I'll be back after my rounds," the female guardian told the only two remaining as she hurried after Sandy

Bunny and North turned back the screen.

"Somethin's not right here," Bunny pointed out. "He doesn't usually make it just…STOP."

North nodded. He didn't understand any more than Bunny did as to why Jack would be doing any of this.

"We should go find him and demand answers," North told the rabbit. Bunnymund nodded in return, becoming angry again as he followed North to his sleigh.

* * *

Jack felt as if he was going to be sick as he looked around Australia to see what his blizzard had done.

When standing on a street, a six foot tall man would be up to his knees in snow. Families were totally snowed into their homes. School wouldn't be in session for WEEKS, making them go into summer.

But, the hardest thing Jack had to bare was the outback. Bunny had been right when he told the other guardians that there would be families in that area unable to fight off this storm.

The frost spirit felt as if he was going to cry. He looked around what had been a small settlement in the outback. The entire village was leveled and people lay all over the wreckage, and he knew some were under the boards as well.

As he examined the area he saw a little girl, and then a little boy, and then another little girl. He hurried over to all of them, hoping to see that they were still alive. He knew, though, that treatment for them was impossible.

Jack Frost finally did cry. He cried after he check over all 17 children that had left the world because of the cold: HIS cold, HIS BLIZZARD. His mind flashed back to all the other people he had hurt over his life span with this blizzards and storms.

Why couldn't he control he powers better? After 300 years you would think it had gotten better! But no- this was one of the worst things he had done. It ranked close to the Titanic and the Blizzard of '68.

Not able to handle it anymore, knowing there were more settlements than this, he took off using the wind and didn't stop until he found himself an isolated cave in Antarctica.

* * *

Annime: Thank you all for adding this story to favorites and following this story!

Jack: Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

Annime: Thank you all for your reviews!

Jack: She appreciates them! She doesn't own ROTG or anything belonging to someone else.

Annime: By the way, can someone tell me where Jamie lives? I know it's in Burgess but I've only watched the movie once before, so I don't remember where it was on the globe.

_**Chapter 2**_

They couldn't find Jack for about two months. It didn't snow on the planet since the blizzard in Australia that had happened in early March. It had been extremely early for the year, considering it was supposed to be the beginning of autumn for the continent. The blizzard and the complete disappearance of snow from the world cause everyone to panic. They all thought that dooms day was upon them.

Jamie watched the news every morning and felt sick to his stomach. Jack seemed to be missing, and the young boy was worried about his friend. The brunette boy wished he had a way of contacting the other guardians. They would know where Jack was and if he was ok.

"Jamie, it's time to go to bed!" Jamie's mother called from the kitchen. Jamie sighed and got up from off of his living room couch.

"Ok, mom!" answered the boy as he made his way to his bed.

He was eleven now, so he got to go to bed a little late than his sister, now. It was about nine-o-clock when he finally laid himself into bed. He couldn't sleep though. He kept staring at the wall of his bedroom, thinking about where Jack might have gone.

After about a half an hour of doing this, Jamie started to fall asleep. When he finally closed his eyes though he was scared awake again by a knock on his window. He smiled brightly, thinking it was Jack Frost, but when he stood up and got to his window he tilted his head. Instead of Jack Frost floating by his window, the Tooth Fairy was flying by it. She gave him a nervous smile as he opened his window.

"What's the matter, Tooth?" Jamie asked the tooth fairy.

"I came to see if you have talked to Jack lately," she answered.

"No," Jamie replied. "Wait- you don't know where Jack is?"

"We don't have a clue," Tooth said with a sad smile. "He disappeared after the blizzard in Australia. At first we thought it was because he didn't want to deal with Bunny. He's avoided Bunny because of things he's done before, but this is the first time he's done something this huge and has been gone for this long."

"So you don't even have a hint on where he might be?" Jamie asked.

"Nope, not now," Tooth said as she gestured to the boy. "And he hasn't made it snow anywhere for a while, so we can't find him that way."

Jamie looked down at his feet. What had happened to Jack? And why did he cause that catastrophe?

"Don't worry," Tooth whispered as she put a hand on his shoulder. "We will find him, ok? Just keep an eye out."

"Ok, Tooth," he agreed half-heartedly. She nodded, said her goodbyes, and left the boy to fall into a restless sleep.

Jack glared at his staff that sat across from him with anger.

The boy sat inside an isolated cave somewhere in Antarctica. He knew that his anger and unstable emotions would cause a storm and draw attention to the continent he was hiding in, so he had placed his staff on the opposite side of the cave. So, instead of a massive storm, his emotions were causing a small amount of snowfall within the cave.

"Why," Jack muttered. He continued to glare at his staff. "Why won't you let me learn to control you?!"

Jack knew it wasn't his staffs fault, or his power's all together, he just felt like yelling at something and letting out his frustration.

After a few more moments of glaring at his staff in silence he decided to stand up, grab his staff, and leave the cave. Using the winds, he left the ice-covered continent and went to one of his favorite places on earth: Leavenworth, Washington.

Leavenworth was one of the snowiest towns in Washington, and it was out of site from Jamie's small town.

Jack didn't want to face Jamie. He was too ashamed of himself, and his nightmares weren't giving him a lot of sleep. He instantly thought of Pitch when he thought of his nightmares, but he knew Pitch was too weak to be an actually threat at the moment.

Jack relaxed a little as he let the wind carry him towards his destination. He knew some older believers there that he hadn't seen in a little while, so he was hoping that he could talk to them. The last time he had seen them was a half a year before, so they should still be able to see him.

He decided to land in a small forest near the friends' house. Anger filled him when he thought about how he couldn't go to Jamie or the other Guardians for help. The teen knew they would be extremely disappointed in him. Shame soon replaced his anger and he looked up to see the clouds forming. Throwing down his staff, he started to make his way to the big house. The clouds had luckily stopped forming and started to disappear.

The friends who lived in the house were all sisters and daughters for very wealthy parents. The two oldest were twins: Heidi and Wendy. The thirds name was Farah. The twins were identical with long and curly blonde hair, high cheek bones, freckles, and green eyes. The youngest had shoulder length and curly brown hair with green eyes like her sisters. She didn't have freckles, but she did share her cheek bones with her sisters.

Their parents were never around, so now that they were all about to turn 18 and 15 they still felt the need to believe in Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny.

The three sisters had actually meet Jamie over the internet when they saw a blog talking about how all their fairytale heroes were real- including Jack Frost. They talked to the boy over the blog and Jamie had sent Jack to go see them. After that Jack had been their friends.

When Jack got to the window of the house's living room, he saw the three girls sitting on the couch. A laptop sat in Wendy's lap while the other two crowded around it. Knowing that they must be skyping their parents, Jack created frost on the window (he couldn't do a lot without his staff) and wrote,

"I'm here."

He then left the house to go back into the woods were he found his staff lying on the ground. He was kind of angry that it hadn't been picked up by a passer-by, but he shook his head. That wouldn't do him any good. If he didn't have it then he wouldn't…

He wouldn't be able to make blizzards.

Jack Frost blinked as he stared and his staff. Picking it up from off the ground, he studied it for a moment. Then, in a fit of sudden rage he took the staff over his knee and snapped it into two pieces. Calling on the wind with the last bit of power he held from the staff, he made the wind carry the two pieces wherever it wanted to go so he would never have to see them again.

Horribly confused, exhausted, and frustrated, Jack lay at the bottom of a nearby tree, closed his eyes, and fell into a restless sleep.

Annime: OHHH! JACK IS IN TROUBLE! By the way, whatever happens to Jack in the next chapter didn't happen because he broke his staff. The reason comes in later in the story. I'll point out what I mean by all of this at the end of the next chapter.

Jack: PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3

Annime: EVERY ONE IS ABOUT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED JACK! It wasn't because he broke and lost his staff.

Jack: Annime doesn't own ROTG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 3**_

Blackness surrounded Jack as the same scenes played over and over inhis head. Death was everywhere. He heard cries of fear and screams of anguish. All of the children he saw were frozen and frostbitten. He tried to help- every time he saw a child he cried out to them, hoping that they would wake up. Whenever he tried to touch them they disappeared before his hand could make contact with it.

Then, one vision made his scream in pure terror. He saw his sister lying in the snow of the forest he recognized to be the one close to his old home.

"Pippa!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "PIPPA!"

"AHHHHH!" the teen screamed as his body shot up from the bed he was laying in. Not completely out of the dream world, he repeated his scream with the same intensity. It was only after this when he started to breath normally again.

After he had calmed down he blinked. Why was he in a bed? Why was he in a room? Why was he COLD?

"Hey," a female voice spoke suddenly, making the boy nearly jump off of the bed.

"WH-who are you?" Jack stammered as he slid farther away from the girl. As he did this, the girl turned on the lamp that sat on the bedside table.

The girl had a small smile on her face as the light made her green eyes glow and her freckles pop in contrast with her skin. Long blonde hair was tied up in a braid that lay on her left shoulder.

"Wendy?" Jack questioned. He had remembered the difference between the twins- it was small, but Heidi has a little scar on her forehead from a sledding accident when she was five.

"Yes," the girl said with confusion. "Who do you know my name?"

Jack's heart skipped a beat as his eyes went wide. Did she not remember him? How could she not remember him? She saw him, right? That meant she still had to believe in him. So, why didn't she remember him?

After he didn't speak for a moment, Wendy continued, "My sisters and I found you outside in the woods. You were shivering something AWFUL, so we decided to bring you inside. You were extremely close to having frost bite, and if we had come later who knows what would have happened. It's odd, though, because it's not even cold outside, so at first we didn't know what was wrong. It's the beginning of spring after all-,"

"I don't get affected by the cold," Jack interrupted. Wendy blinked and gave him an odd look.

"Umm, you have an extremely high fever and you are sick." She stated this matter-of-factly. The boy blinked at her. "Who…who ARE you exactly?"

"You don't remember me?"

Wendy took a closer look at the boy. "You look a little…familiar."

"Does the white hair not tip you off?"

"What white hair?"

Jack blinked again as he looked the girl straight in the eye, looking for humor. He half expected her to laugh and say it was a joke, but when she didn't say anything Jack stood up from the bed.

"Hey, you're still not well enough to-," she stopped her comment when he ignored her and stumbled out of the room.

Jack walked through the hall frightfully. He was shivering because he was so COLD- why was he?-

As he moved through the long hallway he almost fell a few times. The girl who acted as his nurse was following him, lecturing him on how he shouldn't be out of bed.

Finally, Jack saw a room with a light. He was hoping it would be a bathroom with a mirror. He had to see if this girl was messing with him or not. The boy started to go faster until he fell on his face.

"Are you ok?" the girl asked. Jack nodded, keeping his eyes on the bright room and stood back up on unsteady legs. He was so close- REALLY close.

It was a good thing Jack took a deep breath before he spun into the bright room because it was a bathroom, and it did have a large mirror,

And it had a brown haired and brown eyed boy standing where he should see himself.

This is where his big breath played its part because he couldn't breathe. His heart was pounding and pounding away. The girl stood behind him and tilted her head as he shook his own.

"What's the matter?" Wendy asked.

"No," Jack stuttered as he looked frantically from the girl to the mirror. "No!"

"'No,' what?" Wendy repeated. She watching as the boy started to shake so badly she thought he was going to fall on the floor.

"I'm not-," Jack said, "I'm not- I'm not supposed to be human!"

Wendy stood there confused and silent for a moment before raising an eyebrow.

"What do you-," she said, but Jack cut her off.

"I'm Jack Frost!" he screamed. "I AM JACK FROST!"

Wendy's eyes widened as she completed the dots in her head: he was unbelievably cold, he looked REALLY familiar, he knew her name, and Jack Frost wrote on their window earlier…

"HEIDI!" Wendy yelled though the hall while Jack sunk to the ground, unable to keep himself standing anymore.

Another girl who looked like the spitting-image of Wendy came in to the bathroom with a look of confusion.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"It's him," Wendy answered her sister. "THIS is JACK FROST!" Heidi gasped as she turned to see that her sister was right.

"No WAY!" Heidi exclaimed. "What happened?!"

"I don't know!" Jack replied. "I just went to sleep by a tree and then…and then THIS!"

"Where's your staff?" Heidi asked.

Jack paused. "No," he whispered. "I don't have it."

"Could that be the reason you turned…human?"

"No, I've gone a few times not having in the last 300 years and it's been broken before-,"

"Wait, it's BROKEN?" Heidi and Wendy yelled at the same time.

"I HAD TO DO IT!" Jack argued.

"Wait, YOU WERE THE ONE TO BREAK IT!" Heidi shouted in shock.

"I can't control the powers well enough!" Jack insisted. "I mean, did you SEE what I did to Australia?!"

"You could have learned-," Wendy pleaded, but the brunette boy shook his head.

"After 300 years, there's just no hope." The teen was muttering now as he tried to stand up. Instead of standing, though, he nearly fell back to the ground.

"Well, at least we now how you got so cold," Wendy said. "You must have gotten cold from your old body temperature."

"We need to get you back into bed," Heidi stated. "You need rest."

Jack didn't argue as the girls took him back to his room. He was so exhausted. The brown-eyed boy had felt weak and sick before, now he felt as though he was three times worse.

"Jack, we are going to lay you down so you can sleep," Heidi spoke softly and slowly as the girls lay his gently into the bed. The boy blinked a few times as if he was trying to understand them when they pulled the covers over his chin. There must have been ten of them.

"Go to sleep, Jack," Wendy whispered, and that was the last thing he heard before he was asleep.

* * *

North breathed a long sigh as he stared into the fire. It had been more than two months since Jack went missing and about two days after Tooth had talked with Jamie.

Everything in North's toy shop was silent and empty. All the elves and yetis were holding off on making toys so that they could look at computers that showed security footage. Santa had hoped that these tapes he hacked into all over the world would help him, but sadly nothing had shown. Jack seemed to shave disappeared.

People were still freaking out about the fact that snow hadn't been falling in wintery places for a while. A lot of people being shown on the news had already quit their jobs, and some had actually done the unthinkable.

North wasn't so sure if he should be angry with Jack or worried for him. The boy could take care of himself, so he should be ok…right? But if he couldn't do that this time he could be hurt, confused, and even in more danger.

With all these questions, North only knew that he wasn't going to get a lot of sleep that night.

* * *

"_**Hello, Jack," a voice whispered dangerously close to his ear. "You won't be able to get through this…"**_

Children lay everywhere around him. They weren't alive, but their eyes stayed open and followed him as he moved. He was shaking his head frantically with tears welling in his eyes.

"_**You did this to them, Jack," the voice continued. "How selfish can you be? You, who are immortal, hurt all these poor, innocent children who get only one life!"**_

"Stop it!" Jack screamed as he let the tears roll freely. "STOP IT!"

"No, Jack," a young boy said. The teen in question whipped his head around to find Jamie standing in the mess of children on the ground. He looked deathly pale, and Jack knew why. Jack shook his head and cried.

"Jamie," Jack said. "This needs to stop!" The boy had yelled his last comment to the sky (if you could call it that because everything around him was white as a sheet).

"No, Jack," Jamie repeated. "YOU need to stop."

"STOP!" Jack held out as his head shot up from the floor. He panicked as he looked around, not remembering where he was. Then he shivered and it all came back to him-

Wait, he was on the floor? When did THAT happen? The boy kept asking these questions as someone walked into the room.

"Jack!" a voice shouted. The voice was female, but younger than the twin's. The brunette boy looked up at the girl and blinked.

"Farah?"

The girl giggled as she walked around the bed.

"Why are you on the floor, silly?" Jack chuckled at this.

"I'm not sure." Farah smiled as she helped the boy back into bed. Once he was comfortable her expression turned serious.

"Jack, my sisters told me what you told them, but what ALL happened to you in the past couple of months?"

Jack looked at the girl for a moment. He looked straight into her eyes: they held curiosity and warmth. Nothing like in his dreams-in his dreams children's eyes held pain and anger and hatred and-

"Jack?"

The boy turned to her, shaking out of his void

"What?"

"Are you going to be ok?"

Jack paused for a moment before he answered,

"Of course I am."

Farah took a deep breath. The boy's hesitation had been the true answer. "Well, any other choice wouldn't be an option."

Jack laughed. "You're as determined as ever, I see."

"You better believe it," she replied. "Now I'm going to leave you to rest. You are still holding a pretty bad temperature."

After she had left, Jack flopped back on his pillow, going back into an involuntary sleep.

Annime: So, he's not human because of his staff. I saw other people doing stuff like this, but mine is different.

Jack: Please review!


	5. Chapter 4

Annime: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

Jack: Annime doesn't own ROTG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 4**_

Jack groaned as he made himself get up out of the bed his friends had given him. He took the comforter on this bed and wrapped it around himself. Dizziness controlled him as he almost smacked his face against the wall next to the door. Holding this wall, he shook his head to clear it and made his way slowly down the hall.

The stairs was his biggest challenge, though. It wasn't the first time he had used to the stairs since he had gotten sick, but even he could admit that he wasn't in any condition to be on his feet at the moment.

But MAN was he thirsty.

Jack took a deep breath and cautiously made his way down the steps. He took it one at a time, hoping that he wouldn't trip-

And it happened. He yelped as his face hit the ground. The boy groaned as he used his arms to push himself up from off the ground. Rewrapping the blanket around his shivering body, he trudged towards where he remembered there was a kitchen. He just wanted to get some water and go back to his comfortable bed where he could just lay down and relax-

"Jack?" a voice spoke as he pushed open the kitchen door. The teen blinked as his eyes brown met with three pairs of green eyes.

"Yes?" he said as he walked forward.

"We can't find a way to contact the other Guardians," Farah said with a frown.

That's all that the girls could focus on since they found out who Jack was. They even tried to get ahold of Jamie from the internet, but it was to no avail.

Jack, though, had mixed emotions about the situation. The sooner they got ahold of the guardians, the sooner he would see them. The sooner he would see them…the sooner they would make him talk.

Though, he wasn't a fan of being a human, either.

"Well," Jack finally spoke after a long pause. "What are we going to do?"

The girls were still silent, unable to answer the question. Farah looked up at the clock and blinked.

"Oh, we have band in a few hours, don't we?" the youngest announced.

"Band?" Jack repeated. "Isn't that a class you take at school? I thought it was summer break."

"The marching band seasons is here, though," Heidi said. "It starts up at the end of the school year."

"Wow," Jack said. "It never ends, does it?"

"Nope," Farah said with exasperation.

Wendy blinked for a moment and froze. This caught Jack's attention as he turned to face her.

"What's the matter Wend?" he said, knowing that she had just had one of her 'strokes of brilliance'. She shook her head in response.

"It's nothing." Wendy then looked at Jack and giggled. "Are you cold?"

"Ha," Jack said. "I'm FREEZING. I never thought being cold would feel…like…this!"

"Was it just that you didn't FEEL cold or was it that you WERE the cold?"

"Probably the last one," Jack answered as he grabbed a cup from the cabinet and poured himself some water. He took the cup and chugged the water down his throat. Almost choking, he tossed the cup back into the sink and wiped his mouth.

"Farah, can you take Jack upstairs for us?" Heidi asked. "We have some things we still need to take care of."

"Ok," Farah said, yanking Jack by the wrist and making him yelp with surprise as they exited the room.

"Ok," Heidi spoke as she turned to her twin sister with a raised eyebrow. "What did you come up with? And don't think I'm like Jack; I won't leave it as 'It's nothing'."

Wendy smiled and bent down to whisper in her sister's ear. "Ok, but it's just an idea and it's just a secret." This is when she started to whisper to her sister what her plan was.

After a moment, Heidi's eyes went wide and a bright smile swept across her face.

"Wendy," Heidi whispered back, "If this works out, you will forever be the best person EVER."

Wendy giggled and skipped out of the room to prepare for her surprise.

Jamie stood by his window and looked outside. He gave out a sigh and his eyes started to droop. It was late after all, and the only reason he was even up was because he was waiting of an update on Jack from Tooth.

They still couldn't find the Spirit of Winter, and it was already the end of May. If Jack was somewhere where it got warm during this part of the year, and they couldn't find him…

Could Jack MELT?

Jamie had been pacing about this idea and he had to ask the others if it was possible. Because, well, Jack was sort of the incarnation of winter; winter snow and ice melted into water when spring came around… Jamie had gone back and forth in his head about this. Jack was an immortal guardian, while snow and ice were just frozen water. So, he shouldn't have the same properties as the snow and ice. Instead he would probably get a fever from the heat.

Jamie was almost positive that Jack would at LEAST get sick.

Suddenly, a knock at his window brought him out of his thoughts. He turned to find the guardian of memories outside his glass window waving at him. The boy hoped over and opened the latch to let her in.

"Did you find out anything?" Jamie questioned as the humming-bird-like human flew around the room.

"Not EXACTLY," Tooth replied with anxiousness. "We have looked all across the globe for Jack and he's nowhere to be found. So, the others are preparing to confront Pitch."

Jamie blinked. Tooth and the boy had had this discussion before. Was Pitch the cause? Well, before everyone was curtain that he couldn't be. It had only been about a year since Pitch was defeated. That wasn't enough time for him to regain enough power to attack Jack and win.

"I thought he wasn't an option. Do you think he's trying to take over the world again?" Jamie looked as if he was going the freak out.

"Maybe not that," Tooth said, biting her lip. "But he might want revenge."

Jamie's eyes widened. "HE COULD BE DOING ANYTHING TO HIM!"

Tooth's eyes widened as the boy's voice grew incredibly louder. "Shh, Jamie, it's going to be ok. The other guardians are waiting for me so that they can take care of Pitch. I promise that I will come back and let you know how it went, ok."

Jamie took a deep breath and released it loudly. "Ok, but promise me you guys will be alright."

"Of course, Jamie," Tooth said with a smile. "Now get in bed. Jack wouldn't want you to be losing sleep because of him."

At this moment gold sand entered the bedroom from the open window. Tooth watched as the boy climbed into bed and lay down. He waved goodbye to the female guardian as the gold sand made him fall asleep.

Jack stared out his window. The sun was starting to set and according to the twins it was already dark where Jamie was. The little boy should be going to sleep soon.

Jack heaved a sigh as he stood up from where he sat by the window. His fever was making him a little dizzy as he made his way towards his bed. He, too, was planning on getting some shut eye. Who knew how long he was going to stay human. After all, no one knew where the pieces of his staff were.

As the teen laid his head onto his pillow he hesitated to close his eyes.

His nightmares were frightening to say the least. He felt so TIRED though. It must have been because he was sick-

The door to his bedroom suddenly flew open, causing the boy to shoot up into a sitting position. At the door were Wendy, Heidi, and Farah.

"Guess what, Jack," Farah said. The ex-winter spirit seemed taken aback by the girl's excitement. His head throbbed a bit.

"What?" he finally answered.

"Our band director said that when you are feeling better you can come to see our band practice!"

Jack blinked. He had watched the girls' band perform before (it was hard because it was hot outside that day). But, when he did he had to do it from a distance. He was unable to get that close of a look, and he always wanted to. The girls always got excited about this… sport (?). Jack wanted to know what they were always so excited for when they complained about it all the time.

But right now he just COULDN'T get excited.

"That's…that's awesome," the male spoke. "But…that might be a while."

"Yeah," Farah said with a sigh. It was obvious that the boy was exhausted. She wasn't going to get the normal reaction she had expected to get out of him.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" Heidi suggested. "We will tell you all of the details tomorrow."

Jack nodded, laying back down and covering himself with blankets. He was asleep too soon to her the girls bring him in a glass of water and turn off the light.

Tooth stared down onto the spot where there used to be a bed and a hole that led to the dungeons called Pitch's home.

"Do you think you can make tunnel, Bunny?" North asked after a moment of silence. They had just arrived to find their problem, having forgotten the fact that they had seen the hole close up.

"No problem, mate," Bunny replied as he stomped his foot. This sent the four guardians tumbling and spinning into darkness.

Landing with a thump, North groaned and stood up quickly. They were in Pitch's hideout, after all. He had to be on his guard-

"Oh, if it isn't the guardians of childhood!" a voice spoke with fake excitement. The four looked around them and finally spotted the speaker as he exited the shadows. "What brings you here?"

"You know why we're here," Bunny growled as he pulled out his boomerangs. "Where's Jack?!"

Pitch blinked. "Jack is missing?"

"Don't act dumb!" Tooth shouted. "We know you had something to do with this."

Pitch snorted. "I WISH I did, but sadly you have come to the wrong person."

"Yeah right," Bunny argued. "Who else would want to do this?"

"What," Pitch said with a laugh, "Do you think you're so PERFECT that I'm the only enemy you have?"

"You're the only one we've ticked off lately," Bunny retorted.

"Look," Pitch sighed, putting his hands up. "The only thing I know about Jack is that he's somewhere in the United States. I only know this because he's been having nightmares-,"

"So you do have a hand in this!" North declared. Pitch shook his head.

"Trust me when I tell you, _Guardians_, that if I had a hand in this I would be ecstatic." The nightmare king frowned. "You and that annoying boy have left me almost completely powerless. The only thing I can do with my powers at the moment is sense where people are having nightmares, but I can't pin point their exact location."

"Then how are the people having nightmares?" Bunny pointed out.

"Sanderson knows just as well as I do that nightmares were around longer than I have been." Pitch smiled slightly. "Not ALL nightmares come from me. Some come from deeper fears inside people's minds or even from scary movies they had just watched. The human mind is quite complex."

The four guardians looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Well," Pitch snapped, suddenly getting angry. "I gave you the information I could give. I gain nothing either way, after all. So, if you don't mind- GET OUT!" His voice boomed through the dungeon, making the four take a step back.

"Ok, ok, we're leaving," Bunny said as he stomped the ground to form a tunnel. "Just calm down!"

No one had a chance to say anything else as the four guardians were pulled into the tunnel to return to the surface.

Pitch snorted and crossed his arms.

"They bust into MY lair and he tells me to calm down?" he grumbles. "Man I wish I had my powers back."

Annime: Just so everyone knows, these chapters are some of the longest chapters I've ever written.

Jack: PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Jack sneezed as he walked up the steps to a large building that sat on the side of a very busy street.

"Are you sure you are up for this?" Heidi asked as she walked beside the boy.

"Yeah," Jack chuckled, thinking about how many times the girl had already asked him this. "I'm sure I will be fine."

Jack had been bed ridden for about three weeks. Even though it was the end of June, he was still a little sick, but he had nothing contagious. Now it seemed as though everything was just taking its rounds within his body.

"Mr. Reynolds is going to LOVE you!" Farah exclaimed. "We have told him a lot about you!"

At the moment the group of four (Wendy included) were all going to a band rehearsal. All three sisters were in marching band, so Jack had decided to tag along so he wouldn't have to stay alone this time.

Mr. Reynolds was their band director. He was young- about 37 years old. He wasn't the tallest guy around, and he had brown hair and hazel eyes. He wasn't married and he didn't have any kids. He always considered the band his kids.

"He's going to be busy, though, Farah," Wendy explained. "It's the beginning of Marching season, and you know how he stresses out!"

"Well, he's going to have to at least NOTICE him standing out in the side lines."

Jack stopped paying attention to the conversation as the group entered the building. Teenagers were walking around and talking, making Jack's heart beat a little faster with nerves. They could see him, they actually waved to him. They actually saw him-

"Hey, Jack," Farah finally spoke towards him as they reached a part of the long hallway with a little split. "Come with me real fast."

Jack blinked as he let the girl take his hand and drag him into the other hallway. She then pulled open and door and made him follow her into the room.

The room was small with a small desk to match. Book shelves lined the walls that surrounded them and these shelves were filled with papers and folders. Jack blinked as he recognized that the papers were sheet music (he'd seen a lot in his 300 years).

A man sat at the desk and after a moment he finally looked up from his computer. He smiled as he looked at Farah standing with Jack.

"Hello, can I help you, Farah?" the man asked.

"Mr. Reynolds," Farah explained. "Meet Jack. My sisters were scared you wouldn't notice him, so I decided to bring him to you."

Jack still wasn't focusing on the conversation. His attention was darn to all the music around him. He had always wanted to play the music on some type of instrument. It interested him how instruments worked.

"Hello, Jack," Mr. Reynolds spoke as he stood up and stuck out a hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

The sound of Jack's name was what pulled the teen back to reality and he blushed a little, grabbing the other man's hand to shake it. "It's nice to finally meet you too, Sir."

"I'm glad you're feeling better," the director continued, dropping the younger boy's hand. He had found humor in Jack's scatter-brained quality. "I heard you have been sick for a while."

"Sadly yeah," Jack said, taking a hand and scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well, I hope you find watching us practice to be enjoyable. Although it gets a little boring to some who just WATCH a practice and don't participate."

"Oh, no, I'm sure I will enjoy it sir," Jack assured the man. 'It's better than staying at home alone,' the boy added silently in his thoughts.

"Well, I need to get back to my work, and you," Mr. Reynolds pointed to Farah, "need to go show him around and get ready for rehearsal."

"Aye-Eye, Sir!" the young girl replied as she waved at the man and left the room, tugging Jack behind her. Jack waved good bye to the band director before disappearing out of the room.

Once they were in the hallway, Heidi took Jack's hand from Farah and started to run with him.

"Oh my gosh you have to meet her!" Heidi laughed as Farah yelled and ran after them.

"Meet who Jack yelped as the two finally stopped. He looked up to see Wendy sitting next to a girl who looked up at Jack and smiled.

The girl was African American with a beautifully rich complexion, though it looked a little paler than it seemed like it should be. Jack then noticed that the girl didn't seem to feel well.

'She must not be feeling to well,' Jack thought.

"This," Heidi spoke, "is Krystal. She has been in the hospital for a few days, but she's come back to try to participate in some rehearsals."

Jack smiled and stuck a hand out. "It's nice to meet you Krystal. I'm Jack Frost."

"You have an amazing name," Krystal commented with a laugh. Jack just shrugged as the girl took his hand and shook it.

"I'm sure I will be getting that a lot," Jack said.

"Krystal is a percussionist," Wendy explained. "She plans on being in Pit."

"I WAS going to be in Drum-Line like last year," Krystal corrected. "But sadly, I'm not well enough to be carrying around a snare drum on my shoulders."

"But you will still be playing the xylophone," Heidi pointed out.

"It's not the same though," Krystal said, giving a playful wine.

Before anyone could say anything else, a girl came running over to the group with a huge smile.

"Hey guys," she said before turning to Jack. "Hey, you must be that Jack guy the twins and Farah told me about. My name is Sabrina."

"Hey, Sabrina," Jack chuckled as the girl's excitement grew.

"Hey guys," Sabrina called to another group. "Jack is finally here!"

"Sorry about her," Heidi said with a giggle. "She's really nice, but she gets a little too loud when she's excited."

"Oh, she's fine," Jack assured his friend as the group Sabrina called made their way over. It was a group of 9 teenagers around Jack's age (Sabrina looked to be around his age too).

Once they were standing by the new teen, Heidi helped Sabrina introduce them all to Jack.

"Jack," this is Konner," Sabrina began.

Konner waved a little awkwardly. He was a little small, had blond hair, pale skin, and green eyes.

"And this," Heidi added, "is Randi."

Randi waved a little more excitedly as she clung to a boy next to her. She had green eyes, very wavy and light brown hair, and an olive tone complexion.

"The boy next to Randi is Brad," Heidi added with a little giggle.

Brad gave a little head nod as a greeting. He had brown hair and brown eyes and a complexion that was only SLIGHTLY darker than Randi's.

"This is Stanley," Sabrina continued.

"Hi," the boy said to Jack. He didn't seem amused as Sabrina poked him in the arm. He just shook his head of blonde hair and rolled his blue eyes in annoyance. His light complexioned face stayed stoic.

"Hi, Stanley," Jack replied with a nervous laugh.

"Ok, everyone," A man yelled. "You should all be in the gym ready to practice!"

Sabrina's eyes went wide and she raced away while waving a goodbye. The others rushed away as well, leaving Jack a little startled.

"Come on," Heidi said. "We will show you where you'll be able to watch us perform."

Jack nodded as Heidi took him by the hand and led him out of the band room and into a large gymnasium. Jack looked around with curiosity as Heidi continued to take him up a flight of stairs onto a little platform that looked over the entire gymnasium.

"Just stay here and watch," she said with a smile and a wink. With this, the girl left for her other responsibilities.

"Well, young man," a man spoke from behind him. "You're in for a treat." Jack turned around to recognize that the speaker was Mr. Reynolds.

"Hello, sir," Jack said. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Glad to hear." Mr. Reynolds paused for a moment. "Tell me, young man, have you ever played an instrument?"

"Yes, but I'm not very good." Jack had been bored a lot in his 300 years, so playing instruments passed the time. He never had an instructor, though, so his skills were probably less than excellent.

"Which ones have you picked up?"

"The trombone…the trumpet…I did a little bit of the tuba-,"

"Excellent!" Mr. Reynolds exclaimed. "You will be a grand addition to the band."

"Why thank you-wait, what?"

"The girls did not tell you?" Mr. Reynolds asked with a curious look on his face.

Jack shook his head.

"You are being enrolled in this school!" Mr. Reynolds chuckled. "And you are now an honorary member of this band."

Jack's eyes widened as his head swung towards Wendy, Heidi, and Farah, who were all standing in the gym ready to play. They looked up at the boy and smiled.

What did they just get him into?

Annime: Sorry it took so long!

Jack: PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
